User talk:Barkjon
Help Answer Bark, they moved the Queen's Nest dig spot. In the middle of the area, away from the waterfall is a group of nests - like you're around behind a clump of trees. You should run right over it. --ElizaCreststeel 14:26, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Eliza or Bucky can usually be found on Andaba ocean most evenings (after 9pm EST). If I run into you, I'd be happy to help. As Eliza ran out of quests to do, she became more like a big sister to other pirates. ElizaCreststeel 20:38, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ---- Eliza has been Level 40 since about Halloween. I've been playing her since February "08. I also play Nathaniel Badskull (22) and Bucky McBadskull (23). ElizaCreststeel 20:33, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ---- Barkjon, Thanks for the items you fixed! Great to have another POTC fan to add this site! ElizaCreststeel 02:55, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ---- Hi, welcome to Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Barkjon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 17:11, 16 May 2009 Meeting Up Bark, I may be on as Bucky for a bit tonight to get him the 2x Father's Day bonus. Not sure about the times however. EC/JC Skins The page is set for Beach. Was already set that way. I've only been an admin like a week. Bark! Picture for you, mate! --ElizaCreststeel 04:22, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Pics Bark, I took a bunch... but with Penny moving around and a couple of non-members getting in shot - i was lucky to catch us all together. We'll do more as we grow... ETC site http://piratesetc.clangrid.com Just go there and register. You don't have to go back to confirm. Once I approve you, you can get in... --ElizaCreststeel 20:25, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Titles on Site Any member is free to assign themselves a title, provided they live up to it. You can change yours. I just thought since you work on the WIKIA that makes you like a Lore specialist. I did create some forum materials a LONG time ago for my old guild (island guides and tips, etc.) I added them to our forums, etc. But, really everything we'd ever need is here. But, as the game grows and changes - you and I will be adding to the Lore here. As for Aleh - I could think of no one more mature, smart but still fun and funny to take charge in my absence. I completely trust her. Olo, though a very old friend, said she wouldn't be on a whole lot and Jinsai has her own projects. Black Pearl When you're ready to do it, the ETC guys will back you up. And I know a TON of 40's who can help... I've done the mission a number of times and I've helmed it as well. UM and Remnants When the Uncle's Mafia was imploding, I joined with Samantha Firebreaker and CaptainJake to form the Remnants... Jinsai followed me there. Olo quit the game for a while and Nancy went with another former UM'er named Slick. He formed the Uncles Rejects, which quickly grew to nearly 200 members. But, now almost no one in the Reject plays - so Nancy came over to us last night. Olo and I had chatted and she missed playing. So much so that after a few days, she accepted my original offer to be an officer. Jinsai and I are very close, if I could love a ninja girl half my age living in Singapore - then I do. Moving Sword, that's fine mate. I think its great you want to help your friend. Have you created other pirates with your account? You could create a 2nd or 3rd pirate and have them guilded with us. That way you could easily switch pirates and check in with us. --ElizaCreststeel 17:17, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Sword - you're welcome to visit anytime. And like I said, if you ever create a 2nd pirate - they'll have a home at ETC. --ElizaCreststeel 18:14, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Meeting and Update ---- Nice job, Staff is coming soon. The meeting broke down about the two main SvS guilds both causing disturbances. I left early too, so I could promote Matthew (old Matt, not the ADHD case) and Amelia Alexander. A lotta' work to do on the Wiki this week since they made the updates live. I had already created the Revive article and an updated Ship list... so got a headstart. Nemesis There was two actually... can you friend his player for me? If the account/player name comes up as ShatterDream or something like - BOOT HIM IMMEDIATELY. New and moved enemies. Folks I know on test have told that there are few new bosses and several got moved since they were in places frequented by lower level pirates... Dreadtooth is now on Perdida, etc. Nemesis Enforcer He could still be Nemesis as well, under another name. We'll keep an eye on him. ETC officers Bark, just doing some shuffling. Thought you were going to be gone for a while, so I bumped you down. You will be listed as a petty officer. If you're gonna play regular again - i can reinstate you at any time. Not a personal decision mate. I want you to be with us, I'm happy you in ETC. Officer I'm going to play regular again, now. I'll be on probably everyday, but only an hour max. So, could I be an officer again?-- Barkjon Complaints here! 01:03, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Reply I could use you... We lost a couple of good players (Jack Havoc and Bootstrap Smith). They claimed drama. Maybe Swordcrash can keep his eyes out. Thanksgiving Happy Thanksgiving Barkjon! Meeting We promoted Jade W and Mary Warshout to officer. Samanatha Redfellow, Kyley, Jack Stormeagle, Isaiah and Captain Angel Masters were made Petty Officers. Also - Linda Perkins, Jessica, and Hazel were banned for their disruptive behavior and attacks on Jade. We will be posting some holiday events soon. Brethren Court We left because nothing was being done and they weren't really helping us. We are joining the League of Guilds and Guild Association (link on the site - please join) RE:Meeting Sure, I'd like to meet you. Anyways, I already own a guild, and it is doing pretty well, so I don't exactly want to leave it.--'Shade' 23:35, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Kinda the same for me: On weekdays, I am on in the afternoon, and on weekends, I would be on at random times. I am usually in the Anegoso server, recruiting for my guild or trying to start a crew.--'Shade' 23:30, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Oh, and no, I am no longer unlimited, I am back to basic--'Shade' 23:30, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Sounds good, since I am home sick today. I'll meet you there.--'Shade' 14:47, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Alright, I'm there. Sorry if I am late, I lost track of the time--'Shade' 19:02, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Cutlass Guide Very nice start. Maybe get some screen shots of the various combo moves and skill moves. Sup Barkijoan I love your cutlass guide 13:41, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Vandal --'Shade' 20:16, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Ahoy Bark Hey Barkjon, you don't mind if over the week i get a better closeup battle pic in the expedition fleets to replace yours, do you? Anyway the pic should be placed somewhere else, because there its in Trivia, where its written about the EITCs emblem, which means i have to put a pic of the emblem there... reply soon and ill reply tomorrow ( its night here ) -MidhavDarkskull 17:04, March 16, 2010 (UTC) A Question hey barkjon, I like that template of wikis that you are on. Not to copy you, but how do you do that, i want people to be able to find me on other wikis. pipy 13:16, March 25, 2010 (UTC) srry sorry bark, I just passed you in top editors. pipy 23:26, March 26, 2010 (UTC) good good cause im not stoppin till i beat sturge! LOL pipy 01:01, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi barkjon whats up and thanks for the welcome to the site. Im a HUGE fan of POTCO! My characater is Edward Stormspinner and he is a level 34. I havent mastered any weapons but my dagger and voodoo doll are both close being level 27 each. Hey so hope to meet up on pirates (hint: I usually play on Padres Del Fuego, Server: Vachira). Admin Bark, did you know that you are an admin over here? You forgot to fill in that info in your infobox over here, Artemis Fowl wiki, etc. - Midhav 04:31, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi there Hi its me Skywalker110 How are you Meet me at isla tormenta at 1000 hours Wendsday Darkfire Cutlass Hey Barkjon, I was just wondering how you get that Darkfire cutlass. How do you get the code for it? edit: thanks! For some reason I didn't recieve the code. Obsidion 21:26, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Background Wallpaper I visited the God of War wiki sometime back. I noticed that wherever I scroll the screen, in the background there is always a Huge Wallpaper from the game, on the top of the screen. POTCO has some neat wallpapers. Why not try them? Since ur the Wikipedia/Wikia expert, I thought I'll ask. Really, check the GoW wiki and come and tell me if you can do it. - Midhav 02:01, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Pics for Site I will post several images to the site. Just use the Add A Picture and search BACK. I will name all BACK 1, BACK 2, etc. Eliza T. Creststeel 15:57, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Won't dictate colors. Find some that seem to work for you. Eliza T. Creststeel 16:37, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay this is the picture I want in the background. The background colour should also match it... Its either this or the Jack Sparrow one Remember to put this in full form... tha is 1240Xwhatever Bark, we can do either this as the Background or the one with Jack Sparrow holding the torch. In that case we need to make THIS pic as the background of the top-left icon where it says Pirates Online Wiki Tell me what you think -Midhav 07:20, May 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm waiting........ - Midhav 11:41, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Barkey, you totally rule! When I saw it was written 'Sorry' I thought you wanted to say you couldn't do it LOL. NP about the late reply mate! - Midhav 15:07, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey Bark. When are you putting the background pics. Also, I saw Club Penguin wiki. Maybe we could have some warnings like ye do over there? Such as when creating and article or editing, Vanity warnings? - Lord Midhav 07:36, May 18, 2010 (UTC) hey hey bark. if you want help with the background picture adding, let me know. i figured out how to do that. Pip 01:42, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Well Here Bark, this is a list of things I would request of you to get for the site/me: *Background wallpaper of the picture I gave you. *Change of icon on the top left of the screen where it says PotCo wikia, to a more beautiful one, integral with the current events of the game. If you want I can design it. *Like in Club Penguin, I want many of those warnings here before people edit or create articles. Such as, no vanity creating, sign with tildes, etc. Well you know since you're the Bureaucrat there *Infoboxes and Userboxes like on other sites. I tried copying my infobox from my page on PotC wiki and it didn't work. Neither did creating an infobox template *I created a Character Infobox template . It has a few problems. Can you check it out? -'Lord Midhav' 12:06, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Meeting you know how slappy was vandalising alot? well im meetin with him In-game if you want to come. we will be on vachira ocean in cursed caverns in tormenta at 7:00 PM cenral. Pip The Pirate 00:50, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Actually... Actually Bark... Let me explain what happened. I asked EC if he could promote me and you/Obsidion to the post of Bureaucrat. You and me, cuz we were there from the start; Obsidion for his immense help. Later he misunderstood this along with many other parts of my message, and promoted all the admins to Bureaucrat. So, I decided to filter out a few of them because it seemed to be insane to have so many Bureaucrats. I told Uberfuzzy to demote you, Uskok, Sturge and Jimmycq from the post of Bureaucrat. Then I asked him to demote Sturge and Jim fromm the post of admin, for inactivity for over a year. For some reason EC demoted you and Uskok from admin itself. You were demoted from Bureaucrat because of inactivity. EC demoted you from admin because he misunderstood another message of mine. So till then, you are as you are... not an admin. We'll see if EC wants to promote you. Though I'm a Bureaucrat, I'll leave it to your Guild Master. - Lord Midhav 11:35, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Ello Hey : ) The badges are actually an intergrated part of wikia, that can be enabled on request. The ranks on halo look pretty cool. Do you know if they are "home made"? lol Obsidion (talk) 11:33, August 12, 2010 (UTC) COME! come help in my blog i recently made and tell about yourself! HARSHUL Wanna Talk 01:35, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Meeting Do you want to try the meeting again in Antik? When you get this, note that in wikia time, I'm usually on between 13:00-23:00 wikia time. Perhaps if you get this, we could meet on 17:00 wikia time? Unless you get this immediately--'Shade' 13:05, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :wait, never mind, we may have to do that 2-3 days from now. I can't play potco back at Dad's house, only at Mom's apartment >_<--'Shade' 13:10, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Categories Dont add enemy to each bad guy. they are categorized now. Eliza T. Creststeel 19:59, January 6, 2011 (UTC)